Only You Know Me Like That
by darkheartpoet
Summary: AU. Sirius has a dark past and Remus has a niece... will Moony be able to help Siri through a tough time and will Remus' niece ruin everything?chap 4 UP
1. Even your Toes

DISCLAIMERS: Yeah yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters blah blah blah... Thought this story is mine, I am not making any money from and I will not profit from it in any way. Though I hope others like it... :)

RATINGS AND SUCH: Contains slash (male/male relationships), POSSIBLY graphic sex scenes and LOTS of strong language... hehe, remember, no flames because I warned you!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all, I'm back once again. This time I'm hoping that this will be a VERY long fic. But you never know. I have it all planned out as a long story; I just have to put the words to it! Well, enjoy!

Only you know me Like That

"Moony... Moony love, wake up." Remus Lupin moaned and swatted away the prodding fingers. Pulling the covers over his head he rolled away and curled up around his pillow; still trying to sleep despite the fingers poking him.

"Go 'way," He mumbled, words muffled beneath the blankets.

"I'm back and you don't even want to see me? C'mon you lazy wolf, get _up._" Sirius Black yanked the blankets from the bed revealing a ruffled looking, pajama clad man.

"I like the new look Moony, messy bed head with pj pants, sexy. I like the no shirt thing _alot_, you _so_ work that look." Sirius smirked when he saw he was being ignored. Sirius rolled Remus onto his stomach and sat down on his back, pinning him to the bed.

"Umph, get off-" Remus pushed himself up in an attempt to knock the other man off and failed. Suddenly he realized who it was. "_SIRIUS!_" He twisted quickly so the older man was knocked backwards onto the bed and promptly pounced on him. "Oh Siri," Breathed Remus passionately into Sirius' ebony locks. "You did come back." His arms tightened around his lover while he struggled to understand why he had returned. Sirius chuckled gently, holding tightly to his beloved werewolf.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you had left forever Padfoot. You didn't even tell me you were leaving much less tell me you would come back. At first I was scared when I couldn't find you then I knew when you didn't come back that you hadn't kept your promise. That you had left me like I though you would. We can never work out Padfoot, I'm a werewolf. It _can't_ work." Remus was fighting tears, wishing he were wrong but how could he be? Sirius had left and hadn't come back for over a month. No warning, no letters, nothing. _But he's back now, you're holding onto him. Why would he come back if what you think is right?_

"Is that what you thought?" Sirius sounded horrified "God Moony, I would _never ever_ do that to you! I love you remember? I can't believe that after all we've been through, after everything we've seen and said, that you would actually believe I left you!" Sirius sounded angry now.

"It made sense to me Sirius. You are all I have left, everyone else died or left so I figured you left too. Think about it, you said nothing about leaving on a trip, not even after you left. I got no note telling me you were coming back, no letters. Nothing. You were as good as gone. You shouldn't have come back Padfoot, you would have been better off if you just stayed away. Oh god Siri, _why_ did you come back?" Remus' voice was strained sounding, as though his words were painful to say. Sirius lay silent for quite a time, arms still wrapped tightly around Remus.

"I came back because I love you." Was his quiet reply. "I love everything about you. The way you walk, the way you pronounce words, the way your hair falls into your eyes when you're reading. How you always drink chamomile tea when you want chocolate but can't have it. _Everything_ about you. Your eyes and your nose, your fingers and how they run carefully down the pages of those blasted books you love so much. I even love your toes." Sirius sighed and buried his nose into the tawny hair he had missed so much while he was away. Remus murmured something that sounded strangely like "...toes?"

"Alright then Padfoot, I know why you came back. Now tell me," He pulled back so he could look into Sirius' stormy eyes. "_Why the hell did you leave?"_ Sirius' eyes widened at the sudden change in tone. Remus' eyes looked like molten gold, furious and deeply pained all at once.

"I... uh...Well, see Moony, Dumbledore needed me to do something for some one and he made me swear not to tell anyone even you and I ended u not even going through with it because I realized what a complete idiot I was to leave you here alone so about half way to where I was going I turned and came back and now I'm sure Dumbledore is gong to fry my ass for it but I'm so glad I did because I'm your mate and you could have died because I left-" He finally ran out of breath and had to inhale deeply; but before he could continue Remus placed two gentle fingers on his lips, quieting him. Smiling now his eyes held passion for the babbling man in his arms, the soul-deep loyalty touched something deep inside of Remus.

"Hush, you don't need to explain anymore Siri. All is forgiven. As you can see I am not dead nor am I hurt, not anymore." Sirius relaxed then looking deep into the amber eyes before him he spoke fiercely with self-directed anger.

"But you could have _died!_ If you had died it would have been _my_ fault and I wouldn't have ever been able to forgive myself. _Ever._" Remus shook his head.

"No Padfoot. Nothing happened, well that's not completely true. But nothing _bad_ happened so stop blaming yourself for a non-existent sin." Sirius looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you aren't _mad_ at me? You don't blame me for anything? Are you _sick?"_

"No, I'm quite well thank you. It would be best though, if you let go of me before Isabella returns home. I doubt very much she would appreciate finding me with a strange man in my bed."

"Who the hell is Isabella?"

"I was just about to ask the same question, just phrased a bit differently. Who the fucking hell are _you?"_ Sirius sat up startled and saw a girl standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Isabella, you're home early. Well Sirius, meet my niece Isabella." She was pretty, not stunning but quite beautiful just the same. She looked to be about the height of Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius being rather tall guessed she was to be about five foot, two inches. She had dark curling hair that just brushed her lower back and as he looked at her face he was startled to notice she had the same amber wolf eyes Remus had. She had a pointed chin, a small pointed nose, and long dark lashes, giving her the look of an actual wolf. She wore an almost pore-defining black tank top and black jeans with a black belt studded with blunt metal spikes. She wore bright green toe socks he noticed because she was holding her shoes, black and white Converses. As she moved towards the desk in the corner Sirius noted she was slender and graceful, most likely very agile too.

"Pleasure," He said uncertainly. She raised a dark eyebrow at him and smirked; so near a twin to his own he was startled again.

"Why the hell is he: 1) on your bed. 2) On your bed in your arms. And 3) in this house?"

"Watch your language Isabella. He just so happens to be my... mate so he has every right to be on my bed, in my arms and in my house. Yes may I remind you this _is_ my house and you do not run it. _I_ do." Sirius snorted at the annoyed look on the girl's face, causing her to hone in on him.

"How old are you?" She snapped out, like an order.

"Twenty-eight." He replied just as quickly, not to be outdone by this little girl.

"What's your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"Since when are you his mate?"

"Since we were fifteen."

"Why are you here now when you weren't before?"

"I was taking care of some business before."

"Do you have any family?"

"No, just Remus."

"Why?"

"Because they either died, disowned me, or are in Azkaban in which case I disowned them."

"Why did you choose my uncle?"

"Because I love him."

"Are you actually his mate or just think of each other as such?"

"His mate."

"Are you a murderer?"

"No."

"Assassin?"

"No."

"Thief?"

"No."

"Suicidal priest after world domination?"

"You watch too much TV."

"Are you?" She insisted.

"No, how much longer-"

"Ok, you're alright then. Nice to meet you." She walked briskly from the room leaving Sirius gaping after her completely stunned. Remus chuckled gently.

"You'll get used to her eventually Padfoot. It takes a while but you'll get over it."

"So... she's your niece."

"Apparently so. I had an older brother who was bitten by a werewolf and he in turn bit me. He also bit his daughter, Isabella just a year ago cursing her as well. Soon after that Reilly, my brother her father, was killed but a demon hunter and Isabella's mother decided she didn't want to live with a werewolf as a daughter. She gave Isabella to my parents knowing they would know what to do. Well my parents are getting old enough that they couldn't take care of Isabella, not to mention they hadn't enough money to do so either. So here she is. I took her in because she had no were else to stay and because if she had been put in a orphanage or some such place she would have surely killed many, and cursed many others."

"Remus, isn't this girl a bit too much to handle? I mean, she's the exact opposite of you as far as I've seen other than her being a werewolf too. Moony, god, she's got your eyes! Did you _see_?"

"Yes I know, all werewolves have wolf's eyes, ranging from golden brown to orangey in color. She happens to be a direct relative of mine so naturally we would have similar eyes. She is a bit of a rebel and she is stubborn, rude, obnoxious, and pretty much impossible to deal with. Hey Siri, you two should get along just fine." Remus laughed. "No, no maybe not. She might become too much of a competition for you." He laughed again.

"Ha ha, very funny Moony, I do not in any way see that little punk as a threat. She is annoying where I am not, she is short where I am not, and she is pretty where I am not. I am instead," He leapt off the bed and struck a pose, one hand on his hip the other behind his head. "A drop dead sexy man." Remus rolled his eyes and walked out of the room leaving Sirius still posing, stopping at the edge of the stairs he looked down at his toes and wiggled them. _Even my toes_. He smiled and walked down to the kitchen to make a large cup of chamomile tea.

Chapter two will come out soon! I had all those other fanfics already written but not this one so don't get mad if it takes longer to publish these chapters than it does for the others did. Much love!

Poet


	2. TURN THAT DOWN!

Yes, thank you JenniNikki, this is an AU fic. An English punk girl, Isabella. lol, yes, mine. ALL MINE:D I own nothing that you recognize, meaning Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Harry Potter in general. Though I do own the story, the plot, and Isabella. YUS! I'm really sorry that it took so long to for me to update, I have had maybe, a half-hour a day to work on this fic if that. I'm doing all my high school work and on top of that I'm in youth choir, taking TWO classes at the local Jr. College (one of them being a foreign language the other guitar) AND of course chores and stuff at home. NO FUN! So please, don't come and assassinate me in my sleep, I prefer to know when someone is going to kill me so let me know beforehand. Yeah, ok, enough weirdness and on with the fic (this chapter is, in my eyes, painfully short, I'll try to do better next time. Just remember, the longer the chapter the longer the time between posts is!)

"_Uncle Reeeeem!_" Isabella hollered from upstairs. Remus sighed loudly as he stood from his cozy seat snuggled up beside Sirius.

"Here," He handed his mug to Sirius and slowly walked up the stairs. He opened the door to her room and was greeted with loud rock music blaring from her speakers.

"TURN THAT DOWN!" He bellowed over the noise and she obeyed, grinning widely.

"What? Don't you like rock uncle Rem?" He gave her a _yeah-right_ look and she snorted. "Alright, alright. I wanted to ask you what I should wear tomorrow. This," She pointed to one outfit she had laying out. A pair of black baggy cargo shorts that must have come from the boys department and a brown tank top that said something in a script Remus couldn't decipher. This was paired with the black studded belt she wore now and her usual black and white Converses. "Or this." She pointed now to a mid-thigh length black skirt that looked like the hem had been through a paper shredder then chewed on by a dog (minus the dog drool) and a neon orange tee that looked so tight it would tear at the seams if she moved. This outfit came with big black boots that came up to her knees with so many metal buckles, chains, and hooks it looked as though she would set off every metal detector within five miles. Remus stood there at the door mouth hanging open, gaping at her choices in apparel. He knew she was a bit odd but _this?_ She acted proud to be weird and obviously wanted to be noticed as such.

"I like the skirt and the brown tee with the Converses. I think the boots are a bit much." Sirius walked into the room, startling Remus out of his temporary shock.

"Oh my god! You are so right! What the fuck was I thinking, wearing those boots with that skirt would totally throw the whole thing off balance. Thanks Sirius!"

"No problem kiddo, always glad to give fashion advice." He grinned as she shooed both of the men out of her room. Remus looked at Sirius oddly.

"Since when do you know what looks good with what? Especially when it all looks like _that!_" Sirius laughed.

"Well, I used to dress like that... not the girl clothes though. I was a punk just like that." Remus made a face in the general direction of Sirius as the taller man sat down.

"What! My Remmy isn't into the whole punk-rock-slang-using-fuck-the-world-_in-your-face_ attitude?" Sirius snorted loudly in mock-disbelief. "Impossible!" Remus rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Sirius groaned loudly and stretched out full length on the couch as his lover rummaged around in the adjoining room. Remus emerged from the refrigerator arms laden with various items of food. Piling them on the counter he got down three plates and called Sirius and Isabella to come eat. There was then an accurance that could be described only as a stampede of wild and apparently food deprived animals. Both Sirius and Isabella had their own incredibly odd tastes. Isabella had a large stack of cold pancakes she was slathering with maple syrup, Hershey's chocolate sauce, and caramel. She then scooped a mound of peanut butter on them, topping it off with banana slices and most of a can of whipped cream.

"Good _lord_ Isabella! You aren't actually going to _eat_ that are you?" Sirius looked completely disgusted.

"Yeah..." She quirked and eyebrow and him.

"You can't eat it like that, not any good." He spooned some blackberry jam on top. "There, now you can eat it." Remus felt his stomach do a flip as she took a large bite; closing her eyes she moaned happily.

"This is so fucking good!" She wiped the bit of whipped cream from the corner of her mouth and grinned. "Thanks!" she hurried up the stairs, carefully balancing her sticky concoction.

"That was atrocious." Remus commented, looking slightly dazedly after the girl.

"Actually Moony, it's really quite good." Sirius quipped matter-of-factly. He turned back to his reheated mashed potatoes and mixed them with the green beans he had also reheated. Buttering two slices of French bread he grinned.

"You'll love my breakfast Moony love, it's delicious! She's still an amateur at the culinary art of making such masterpieces." He slathered the previously buttered bread with mayonnaise and mustard. He squirted a bit of ketchup into the mixture of potatoes and green beans, stirring them together; resulting in a pinkish paste with green chunks. He then scooped the paste onto his bread, smashing the two slices together making a sandwich. He took a large bite and chewed on it thoughtfully, watching Remus wince and walk back into the living room. Remus lay full length on the couch were Sirius had been a few minutes ago. Sirius trailed after him distractedly and sat on his lover's chest because the werewolf refused to share his spot.

"Sirius, get your bony arse off of me! I'm not kidding, stop laughing at me!" Sirius was indeed laughing at the tawny haired man below him but stopped abruptly and leapt to his feet scowling. Remus had a smug and very self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"You didn't have to pinch me..." Sirius muttered rejectedly. He sat on the floor after rubbing his backside, soothing away the pinch applied by Remus' slim fingers.

"Yes I did, I couldn't breathe and you wouldn't move. So yes Siri, it was very necessary. Are you _pouting_ Sirius Black? Good lord, alright puppy, come on. Sit." Remus sat up and patted the spot beside him. Sirius grinned and was almost immediately occupying the space, snuggling up against the chuckling offender. Sirius brandished his sandwich in front of Remus' face.

"Want a bite? It's gooooooooooood." Remus had a pained expression on his face.

"Um, no- thank you." Sirius snorted in reply to the polite decline.

"Alright then, your loss."

"Yes, my loss if you don't stop eating things like that. If someone was to ask me how are you most likely to die I would have to tell them 'choking on a potato and asparagus sandwich'. Or more likely 'from a strange chemical reaction between ketchup and oranges'." Sirius made a face at the mention of 'potato and asparagus sandwich'.

"Potato and _asparagus?_ Ugh! That sounds _horrid!_"

"Exactly." Remus replied dryly. Sirius grinned and took a large defiant bite of his sandwich; enjoying the disgusted look the werewolf gave him.

"I love you too Moony." He said, sweetness dripping from his voice. Having finished his breakfast he turned his face up and kissed Remus soundly on the mouth.

"Ugh!" Remus recoiled. "You _taste_ like that atrocity." Sirius looked up at Remus with his most successful puppy-dog-eyes and stumbled into the kitchen, pretending to be beside himself with grief. Remus rolled his eyes and grunted, laying back down on the couch he closed his eyes. After a few minutes warm lips pressed against his own tasting as sweet as they felt. Sirius' tongue found its way into his mouth nearly getting a gasp from Remus. _Chocolate! Mmmmm... He's got chocolate in his mouth! _Remus pulled Sirius closer, resulting in Sirius losing his balance, tumbling on top of his lover. Remus grinned at him and pulled him down again to kiss him thoughroly.

"Oh god, can't you guys do that in your _room_ and not on the couch where I can _see_!" Sirius' head came up and he spotted Isabella standing near them with her arms folded across her chest. Sirius sighed loudly and rose, scooping Remus up in his arms. Remus protested loudly but was almost immediately silenced by his lover's lips upon his own.

"A_hem!_ Go to your room!" She sounded stern, as though she were scolding a young child instead of telling two grown men to display their affections elsewhere. "_Now!"_ Sirius scowled.

"Well ex_cuse_ me! How old are you miss punk arse?"

"_I_ am sixteen. So fuck you to hell and back and _get the hell out of here!"_ Se smiled with false sweetness.

"Sixteen and you're talking to me like that? You are the most disrespectful, obnoxious-"

"Obnoxious, rude, annoying, rebellious, punk you have ever come across. I am a disgrace to this _"family"_ and I should feel incredibly ashamed of myself because out of the kindness of your hearts took me in to your home, willing to sacrifice yourselves to give me a roof over my head and food in my mouth. I know all this. I've heard it about fifteen times. Thanks for breaking the record; I haven't ever heard it said one day after I get here. Wow." Despite her sarcastic attitude Remus and Sirius both saw the pain hidden in her eyes. Her normal challenging glare wasn't present, instead her gaze was dropped to the floor her hair creating a curtain to hide her face. The two men glanced at each other and Sirius gently set Remus down.

"Isabella," Remus began, walking toward her.

"No! I don't need you or anyone else. I'm a loner, I always have been, I don't need anyone now any more than I did back then!" She pulled away from his touch and ran outside. Remus started to follow her but Sirius stopped him.

"Leave her alone, she'll be back."

"How do you _know_ she'll come back?" Remus looked up at the dark haired man with worry filled amber eyes.

"Because, I told you, we have too much in common for me _not_ to know." He looked distant when he spoke staring out the window.

Later that night

Remus and Sirius sat snuggled beneath a gold and crimson blanket, the blanket that had seen them grow in body, mind, and love for each other. The two spoke of days long past, fond memories of their childhood and of the Marauder's adventures.

"Yes, I remember that, James fell out of the tree right at Lilly's feet." Remus chuckled gently.

"You know what? I haven't seen them in the longest time. I think tomorrow we should go pay them a visit." Sirius decided kissing the side of Remus' chin. The two of them sat straight when they heard a muffled thump upstairs.

"I told you she'd be back." Sirius whispered into the golden hair of his mate.

"How'd she get there?"

"The tree just outside her window, perfect for sneaking about in the middle of the night. I suppose we can go to bed now?" Remus nodded against Sirius' chest. Sirius scooped him up in his arms again; Remus snuggled close to the strong warm chest feeling safe once again. Sirius walked slowly up the stairs, smiling down at the man he held. Setting him gently on the bed he went to the other side and drew him near.

"I missed you dreadfully Moony, I'm glad I decided to turn around."

"So am I, it's the full moon soon you know. I think I would have died if you hadn't come back, I would have hurt someone, I know it."

"I'm so sorry. I never should have agreed to go in the first place. I swear I will never leave you again. I love you Moony." Sirius kissed the werewolf gently.

"I love you too Padfoot." Remus replied pulling himself out of Sirius' arms. Remus crawled around and sat down on Sirius' thighs and grinned. Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Care to show me just how much you love me?" He asked wickedly returning the grin.

"I'd love to." Remus growled deep in his throat and attacked his lover's lips.

And they kissed... all night long.

SO? Was it any good? As good, better, worse than my previous chapter or hey, you can even compare to my previous fics. I would very much appreciate a review from anyone who reads this if in fact anyone DOES read this... well, I suppose that's all. Next chapter Isabella goes to school (this is summer school because her mother wants her to fit in with the real world and not be a freak "drop out". Really Isabella attends a wizarding school that I haven't come up with a name for yet, but I will need it in the next, or maybe the chapter after that. Whatever the case I need to come up with it...) and she meets someone she doesn't like, someone she does, and she jumps out of a window... two stories up. :D you shall have to read if you want to find out what I'm talking about! Again, sorry this chapter was so short, it was kinda weird too... oh well. Until next time I bid thee well!

Poet


	3. Wolf Meets Boy

Hey all, I'm back with chapter three! I am here on bended knee pleading with you not to kill me! I'm sorry this took so long to get posted but I was at my grandparents house and they live in the dark ages (meaning no computer)! I would have told you all this before I left but my family gave me no warning, they woke me and dragged me out of the house with only a few minutes to pack some clothing. I was so rushed I completely forgot my laptop so I almost died when I got there and I didn't have it! I can usually post more often but, well, I just told you why this time took so damn long. I was terribly furious with them but that did no good so please don't be angry with me! Well...This time Isabella goes to muggle school (summer school). Why you ask? Because her mother (The one that dumped her on Mr. and Mrs. Lupin) decided her daughter would be a normal child despite her being a werewolf. Nice try lady but my Isabella IS NOT NORMAL NOR WILL SHE EVER BE! Ok, I'm done, here's the next chap lol.

"Isabella! Time to get up!" Remus yelled through the closed door. The door flew open and a ruffled, pajama clad girl stood there glaring furiously at her uncle.

"Good morning-"

"It would have been if you two weren't _at it_ all fucking night!" She screamed in is face, startling him yet again. She seemed infinately full of surprises. Sirius had just walked out of Remus' room catching her eye. She turned on him, all but tearing him apart. "ALL NIGHT! I didn't sleep at all! All I heard was moaning and panting and you screaming his name and vice-versa! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! If you do, do it in a motel or somewhere _far_ away because I have school now, if you haven't fogotten I do need _some_ sleep." She stormed back into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Did she crack the door?" Sirius whispered cautiously.

"I can't tell," Remus replied in equally hushed tones creeping closer to the teen werewolf's door, peering at it. About 10 seconds later she threw the door open again, fully clothed. She had decided against the skirt due to the fierce winds outside and wore instead baggy black cargo pants and her favorite stretchy green t-shirt. Complete with her Converses, her studded belt, and of course a tie. This particular tie was bloodred, a green so dark it was nearly black, black, and rust orange all twined about the other in a plaid pattern over a background of dark gray.

"...How did you do that..." Murmered a rather stunned Sirius. Remus nodded as though asking for an answer as well.

"Oh go burn." Isabella growled at them both. Her amber eyes widened as they came to rest on the clock in the hall way.

"Oh shit!" She hissed before flying down the stairs. Stormy blue eyes met golden eyes, both equally as confused. Sirius shrugged and started after the girl who was presently running about madly, grabbing various objects and stuffing them into her backpack. she sat on her heels next to Sirius' CD rack and ran her finger down it, searching for something. She found Metallica and tossed it into her bag followed closely by Nirvana and Green Day. Apparently Sirius had a thing for American bands. Remus stood beside Sirius, watching the girl frantically fly around the room. Finally she ran to the refridgerator and grabbed two bottles of water, an orange, and all the things to make a sandwich. the water and orange were tossed into her bag soon followed by two hastily wrapped sandwiches. Isabella flew back up the stairs then back down in just a few seconds, now clutching a small bag. She stood in front of a mirror and carefully applied dark eyeliner and eyeshadow then ran to get her backpack.

"Gotta go, I will continue yelling at you both when I get home." She ran through the door and slammed it shut.

"I dub thee Hurricane Isabella. Oh, I've go a wonderful nick name for her! Luna! Like you're Moony, she can be Luna. And she'll absoloutely hate it!" Remus nodded in reply, stopping Sirius when he started toward the kitchen

"Don't, she'll be back in just a few seconds. She forgot her CD player." Sure enough, she came back through the door and snatched her CD player from the kitchen table then flew back out the door in the direction of the school.

"Is it safe to go eat now?"

"I think so..."

"Crazy kid. She's gonna break something doing that. Like her neck."

"Or yours." Remus countered laughingly.

"Yeah, or mine." Sirius said pretending to be dazed. Remus snorted and led him to the table.

"I'll make breakfast-"

"Noooooooooo!" Sirius wailed, sounding almost like Padfoot's howl. "I'll starve!" He jumped up and decided he would be much more useful if he kissed his lover. So he did.

Isabella stood at the front door of the school, preparing for the stares and rude remarks that were sure to come her way as soon as she walked in. Taking a deep breath she pulled the headphones off her ears hanging them around her neck and pushed the door open. She felt eyes following her and caught many of the others staring openly. Her lupine senses told her to get out but her human intuition told her to locate the headmaster's office. She held her proud stance all the way there, finally slumping in a chair feeling incredibly relieved. She waited impatiently after the secratary told her to wait.

"The Headmaster will be with you shortly Miss Lupin." As soon as the secratary left she pulled out her CD player and pushed play. Celtic music danced about, relaxing her immensly; She closed her eyes and waited. Her player was snatched from her fingers taking the headphones with it. Her amber eyes flew open to find a large man standing before her. He wore a stiff black suit and a crisp white shirt beneath. Perfectly shiny black shoes, a black tie, knoted with perfection, and slicked back hair topped off the look. He had a cruel glint in his eyes and an ugly sneer upon his perfect lips.

"Miss Lupin I presume? Of course you are, I _am_ Headmaster so I would know." He let out a sharp, mirthless laugh. "CD players, cell phones, boomboxes, radios, walkie-talkies, laptops and all other sorts of electronics are strictly prohibited in this school so I will hold this for you until the end of the day. When you are ready to go home you may come back and I shall return it to you." He set her CD player on his desk and reached for a red folder lying near it. "This is your locker number, your class schedual, and everything you will need to get your student file set and to recieve your identification card." He handed her a stack of papers and pulled her up by the arm. He shoved her out the door after setting her back pack atop her stack of newly aquired papers. "Have fun in your classes and remember to behave like a nice young lady!" He called after her, voice dripping with false cheer. The door slammed and she was alone in the hallway, evidently classes had begun already. She set her load on a nearby bench and rearanged herself. Slipping one strap over her shoulder she located the paper that had her first class listed on it. She finally found her classroom, completely by accident as she had given up and decided to search for her locker instead. She hesitantely opened the door and stepped in.

"-so as you can see magic is purely fiction." The man teaching looked at her in annoyance.

"Ah, Miss Lupin?"

"Don't I have all the luck, all the old fogeys know my name." She muttered under her breath. "Yeah, that's me." She added in an audible voice.

"Alright. For future reference, it would be who of you not to call me an old fogey. Now if you please, take a seat." She looked at him, genuinely shocked he had heard what she said. She shook her head briskly and looked around the room for an empty seat. She moved for the first one she saw but it was immediately occupied by a pair of hands belonging to a girl.

"Nope, can't sit here. This seat's taken." This happened over and over.

"Sorry, taken."

"Uh-uh, can't sit here."

"Nope." Finally she gave up.

"Oh fuck it all!" She tossed her hands in the air and sat on the floor at the front of the room.

"Miss Lupin! You must remember to keep your tongue under tight rein! Foul language such as that is simply unacceptable. Now, _please find a seat._"

"I would love to find a seat but apparently all the free seats are taken by the imaginary friends of your students."

"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Lupin, just find a seat." There was a dangerous edge to his voice now.

"_There are no damn seats left!_ I would gladly take a seat at a desk but as I said, someone's fucking imaginary friends are occupying them all!" She rose to her feet, angry at the man who clearly thought she was an incompotent child.

"_Miss Lupin!_" His face was an interesting shade of red. "You will acompany me to the Headmaster's office at once. I believe he would very much like to have a word with you."

"Oh I'm sure he would but the feeling is not mutual I'm afraid. You realize your face is turning a fascinating color, almost majenta with a bit of fucia blended in. It looks quite unhealthy, perhaps you should go have it looked at." There was an audible snicker from a boy with dark curly hair in the front row.

"It would be a bit more becoming, I believe, if he were to add a bit of blue. It would even out the tone and make it altogether more appealing." The boy said said, directing his dark gaze to Isabella. His eyes were filled with laughter, contradicting his straight face.

"Most deffinately Mr..."

"David Levithan at you service Miss Lupin." He winked and gave her a dazzling smile.

"MISS LUPIN! MR. LEVITHAN! COME WITH ME NOW!" The teacher roared, outraged at the way the two teens carefully ignored him.

"Yes _sir!"_ Was David's snappish reply. "I mean, of course Proffesor." He finished with an angelic smile that wouldn't have fooled a blind man.

"The rest of you, no foolishness, I want you to have read up to page 113 before I return. Let this be a lesson to the class, if you misbehave you _will_ be punished." The Proffesor, still red-faced pushed the two mischief makers out the door in front of him so he could keep an eye on them. The two teen's eyes met and both had to keep themselves from laughing loudly; instead they settled for wide grins directed at one another. Suddenly Isabella averted her gaze, feeling shy in the presence of such an accepting boy.

"Open the door children and walk right in, I have to return to my class but Headmaster already knows why you are here." He tisked and shook is head in mock-sadness. "A mistake on the first day Miss Lupin, how tragic. I trust you know where to go Mr. Levithan as you visit quite frequently." With that he stepped briskly away and disapeared around a corner.

"After you Miss Lupin." David waved her inside, holding the door for her.

"Why thank you Mr. Levithan, I apreciate your chivalry but please, you go first. If there are any lasers or machine guns I would much rather you trigger them than I." She smiled sweetly, drawing a laugh from the dark haired boy.

"You are too kind Miss Lupin. Very well, I shall make the transition the from an old fashioned English gentleman to a good old British hero." He chuckled and slank cautiously into the office, followed closely by Isabella who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"What are you doing children?" Came the sickly sweet voice of the Headmaster. Both straightened quickly, fighting back grins.

"I was making sure M'lady" He motioned to Isabella with his hand. "was not going to be blown to bits by any hidden lasers. I was merely being a good old British hero Headmaster." He clasped his hands in front of him in a look of sheer innocence. Isabella finally noticed what exactly he was wearing: Loose black jeans held up only by a strange belt. The belt was black with odd, celtic-looking designs in gold thread. The buckle seemed to be two crescent moons touching at the tips with ivy twining about them in more celtic symbols of magick. His t-shirt was bright orange and boldly splayed the name of "The Weird Sisters" across the chest in abstract purple letters. _The Weird Sisters! They're a wizard band, not a muggle band! Is he a wizard?_ Her heart rate sped up at her sudden realization.

"I was unaware that there are any hidden weapons on the premesis besides your large collection of various knives in my desk drawer."

"You can never be too sure Headmaster. Anyone as important as yourself would surely need some form protection from dangerous intruding teenagers." Isabella quipped wickedly.

"Ah yes, I suppose you are correct. To the point, the reason you are standing before me. Miss Lupin, you must have forgotten my reminder to behave." He turned to David. "And Mr. Levithan, you seem to enjoy recieving punishments frequently. I'm quite sure you have every square inch of my office commited to memory. You children really must cease to set such dreadful examples to the rest of my pupils. Now if you will excuse me, I must calm myself before I go on." He strode stiffly from the room, leaving the two teens stunned.

"Well, seems we've been exceptionally naughty children today." David snorted. Isabella stepped to the Headmaster's office door and jiggled the handle. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get in, it's locked though. Hold on just a sec..." She reached into the side of her shoe and pulled out a lockpick.

"Wow, you have a lockpick. That's brilliant!" David said in an excited whisper. "Question is, can you-" The door swung open. "-use... it... woah, that was bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." She silently shut the door behind them and sighed as she saw the huge amount of cabinets about the large room. "Well, which cabinet do you think he put my CD player? And I suppose we can get your knives too while we're at it." David gaped at her.

"You're serious?"

"Not, that's my uncle's lover." She snorted and shook her head at the confused look on his face. "Never mind. Yes I'm serious." A grin broke out over David's face.

"Alright then, now we're talking. Right this way madam." He walked to a tall cabinet and opened it. Inside were a large array of objects; knives, a laptop, CDs, floppy disks, a hard black guitar case, and many pakages of gum. A black shirt, a beautiful pendant on a gold chain, and Isabella's CD player sat on a top shelf.

"Here you are miss, your player and the rest of my missing objects." He reached up and pulled down the player and the other objects on the shelf.

"All the stuff is _yours_?" She asked incredulously. "You still haven't gotten it back?"

"Nope, he hordes it all here." She didn't need to ask who "he" was, she already knew quite well.

"My god, I think he's somewhat insane."

"He is, I don't know why the city let him become Headmaster here but he is. All of the students are stuck with a phsycopath for a Headmaster, not that they care." David shook his head.

"Well, I'm not staying here any longer, it gives me the creeps here. Grab your stuff and lets go!" She picked up his laptop for him and moved towards the door.

"Sure thing Miss Lupin... would you rather be called by some other name, like your first name?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." She laughed as he returned her player. "My name is Isabella Lupin. Hey, uh, I really like The Weird Sisters, they're great. I went to one of their concerts a few years ago." David's eyes widened.

"You know about The Weird Sisters? Then you're a... not a muggle?"

"No, are you?"

"Hell no, I'm a wizard. Well what school do you go to and why are you going here?"

"My mum, she wants me to go to a muggle school because I'm a... because she wants me to be normal. I go to Arbesque (ar-BAY-sk) Academy of Magick, it's in Ireland."

"Oh...wow. I'm guessing your mum isn't a witch then?" Isabella shook her head in reply. "Ah, gotcha. Well I go to Hogwarts, neat school, very well known. I figured most kids that have magick go there. Guess my figuring was off by a bit. And the only reason I'm going here is because I'm living with my Aunt" and she's a muggle. She insists I be normal, riiiiight." He rolled his eyes.

"I got a letter from there when I turned eleven but I also recieved one from Arbesque and was forced to attend Arbesque by my foster family at the time."

"That's amazing! Not having a mean foster family, unless you find it amazing in some way but the fact you recieved two accaptance letters. I don't know anyone that has... but then I don't know everything now do I." David laughed lightly as he picked up his knives and returned them to various sheaths that were also sitting in the cabinet. He took his shirt off without any warning or explination and picked up the sheaths. He then began strapping them on, one on his right upper arm and another hung around his neck; there were five in all. When he finished he tugged his shirt back over his head and pocketed the smaller items from the cabinet. Turning, he picked up his guitar case.

"Hey, how the hell am I going to get out of here like this?" He pondered, a small frown on his face.

"You're not." Came a voce I had learned to hate within less than a minute. We both turned quickly to find Headmaster looming before us, filling the doorway. "Put all those things back and I will lighten your punishment for breaking into my office. Breaking in without permission is againts the rules."

"Genious, breaking is generally done _without permission._" Isabella began. "Back up and jump on three." She hissed to David. "Breaking in is also against the _law._"

"What? Are you completely insane!" David whispered back furiously. "We are in the second story of a building and you want me to-"

"One..." Isabella grinned devilishly.

"Quit whispering children and put the things back." The Headmaster said, his sickly sweet voice gaining a rather dangerous edge to it.

"I will-"

"Two..."

"Not-"

"Three..."

"Jump!" David exclaimed. Isabella laughed.

"Exactly!" She let herself fall backwards out the window, still clutching David's hand. David yelled and shut his eyes tightly, not opening them until he realized that they hadn't hit the ground. On the contrary, they were drifting down slowly. When they finally touched the ground David glared at Isabella angrily.

"We could have died!" He looked arond for the witch or wizard that had saved them. Not seeing a single person around he looked back at her with a confused expression on his face. "Who did that?" She merely smirked and looked back at him evenly.

"_You!"_ He exclaimed incredulously. "_You_ did that? But you're underaged and where's your wand?"

"I'm not and I haven't got one." She replied, obviously quite satisfied with herself. David merely stood and gaped at her. Isabella looked up at the window where the Headmaster stood, she pointed at him.

"_Obliviate,_" She whispered. The Headmaster looked dazed then angry that the two of them were on the grounds instead of class.

"You have wandless magick?" David asked her, awed.

"Mmhm, I do. Can't even light a candle, hell, can't even _douse_ a candle with a wand." She began walking towards her house. He stared after her, shook his head an trotted behind her to catch up to her.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"Home. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Was the eager reply. "Tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya."

"Yeah, later." With that Isabella walked home to find a very angry uncle.

So, how was that as Issy's first day at school? I've come to be rather attatched to her but she still doesn't seem much like an "Isabella" to me. What do you think? I think she seems more like an "Indigo" or something less girly-girl and more of a strong name. I'm still not sure though. I'd like to hear your input, name suggestions and such. Thanks for reading my work! More later friends! Ta!

Poet


	4. Blue Hair and and the Manse

Hello again. Sorry this took so long but you know, school, the computer over-writing this chapter, slicing my arm open; normal everyday stuff for me that just keeps getting in the way of my writing. Some days I am seriously tempted to give up, but I have yet to find the strength to do so. well, without further set backs I give you chapter four. (the other chapters shouldn't take as long because five is completely finished and six is almost to that point.) OH YES! READ THIS! I am STILL looking for a beta so if you are willing to be mine or know someone who would PLEASE let me know, otherwise my spelling, grammar, and flow may be a bit off. Thanks!

Disclaimer: SLASH IS INVOLVED! nothing you may recognize belongs to me. Isabella, David, Arbesque Academy, the muggle school I have yet to conjure a name for, the plot, most of the quirky lines, the future characters you don't recognize and also new places coming up are mine as well. So don't take this story and say it's yours, and another thing, don't take my ideas either, it's against the LAW! ok, on with the story...

Chapter 4: Blue hair and a Mansion

Saturday- Three days later

Isabella descended the stairs head held high. Remus was reading _The Daily Prophet_ at the table, a cooling mug of tea sitting beside him. Sirius stood at the coffee maker, watching her come down with raised eyebrows.

"Blue?" He mouthed, glancing at Remus to see if he'd seen yet. Isabella merely smirked. The reason Sirius was surprised was because she had cropped her hair short, much like his own. And she had also dyed it blue. Not a normal blue, no she couldn't be normal in any way; she had dyed it dark blue, almost navy blue but not _quite_. Here and there were a few lighter blue streaks that made it look almost natural, except for the fact it was blue of course. Sirius chose not to mention her hair but let Remus find out on his own.

"Coffee Isabella? Drink of the gods I say, I have yet to find why wizards don't have it around, I found it's as effective as any waking potion."

"Tastes like one too. Kind of a mix between dirt and whiskey." Remus commented, still reading his paper.

"How exactly do you know what whiskey tastes like Remmy?" Isabella lauged good naturedly when Remus ignored her. "Sure Sirius, I would love some coffee. God I'm tired!" She made a face and muttered "Damnit... we have a bloody test Monday. On history no less, oh yes the world's most _fascinating _subject." She said falsely excited. "What's the point of talking about some random dead guys and old grouchy bitches from ages ago?" When she got no answer she answered herself. "Exactly, there is none." She took the cup of black coffee from Sirius and drained the mug in two seconds flat. "Perfect, stong and black as... well and strong and black as strong, black coffee. I gotta go or I'll not get my research done." Remus looked up when he heard the word research from his niece's mouth for it had never been uttered when she was near.

"Resear-" He stopped short when he got a good look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it, obviously at a loss for words. Isabella smirked at her clearly gobsmacked uncle, enjoying his complete shock at her transformtion. He wouldn't have been more surprised if she had changed into a monkey and was reading one of his books out loud.

"Your hair is blue." He finally managed. "And it's so _short_!"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" She asked quite sincerely, really wondering what he thought.

"I... no! What _happened_? It looks like... like a bottle of blue paint blew up and you happened to be in the way! Here, let me change it back." He stood but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rem, she changed it for a reason. If she wants to have blue hair that's just fine. C'mon, we both know about different, you're a werewolf and we're both gay so I think we can live with a blue haired teenage girl don't you?"

"I..." Remus struggled to find words but finally gave up, settling for a bewildered "Sure." Isabella smiled widely, thrilled they both aproved. Excited even though Remus had been convinced into accepting her new look.

Having a real family was changing Isabella, she was becoming more openly loving towards her guardians, allowing them into her life. In the short time of one week she had become a different person; she wasn't the only one that had changed. Remus and Sirius had come to realize how much they truly had, how much love was worth. Isabella had changed a lot of things in their lives but love was one thing that could never change; only grow.

"I know you don't like it Uncle Rem but I do so please don't make me change it back. May I keep it like this?" Remus did a double take at the now blue haired girl. She had actually asked him about something that she thought a big deal; she was including him in her life. She had only consulted him after the act was done but it still mattered to him, she had still willingly given him the choice to take away what she wanted to have.

"Of course you may keep it. I hate it terribly but hair is such a trivial matter to quarell over, whether your hair is blue or not really doesn't change the world does it. I'm still getting older and Sirius is still an insufferable idiot with a gorgeous body, and you are still my favorite teenager."

""Insufferable idiot"?" Sirius said indignantly. "I am most certainly not _Mis_ter Moony. Gorgeous body yes, insufferable idiot, no. 'Fraid not darling." Sirius, drawing a loud laugh from both Remus and Isabella.

"Thanks Uncle Rem." She grinned.

"Oh my god!" Sirius exclaimed, staring at her. "You've got fangs!" So she did. She had wolf teeth, sharp canines on the top and bottom. "I don't know how I didn't see them before. Damn, I bet it'd hurt to be bit by you. In human form that is, it'd hurt in wolf form too but for a hell of a lot longer. You know, 'cause it'd cause monthly pain... ok, I am going to shut up now because I'm talking in the presence of two werewolves and I'm just proving Moony's point..." He looked from Isabella to Remus who were wearing identicle smirks before fleeing the room.

"Right... um..." Isabella suddenly became shy and looked down at her feet.

"You better get going dear, you are going to be late meeting that boy, or was it a girl... Well, that person you met yesterday." He smiled at her surprise. "I may be old but I am not daft and I am most certainly not blind to the ways of love. Go on now, he or she will be quite dissapointed if you don't show up." She smiled shyly, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes.

"Thanks Uncle Rem." She hugged him tightly and flew from the room, yet again leaving a very shocked man in her wake. He finally shook his head and turned to find Sirius.

The dock

"Isabella?" She looked around for the source of the voice. "Isabella! No, no, look up. _Up_ I said!" She obeyed and saw David standing on the rooftop of an old building that was almost completely covered with ivy and graffiti. He was wearing tight black jeans, a black tee that said "Shattered Rose" in blood red script, and a black bowler hat. He held his black guitar case and a large amp that had words spray painted on it; a cord that had been twisted into a large loop hung off of his shoulder.

"Hey David! What are you doing on the roof?"

"Setting up. Me and the rest of Shattered Rose are gonna play a bit. Come on up, don't mind the mess and the guys, they might hassle you but they're harmless. Door's there in front of you, it's the side entrance so you'll come in into a hallway, just follow that and you'll come to a staircase on the right, that leads up here." He smiled and walked out of her view but came back a few seconds later, no longer holding his equipment.

"I love your hair, it's wicked cool." He grinned at her and Isabella grinned back when he winked at her.

"You know it David, it's hotter than hell." She waved him away and pushed open the door. It had no handle, it was just a swing open door like they have some resteraunts leading to the kitchen. The inside was amazing, high vaulted ceilings with the huge age worn beams exposed, the floors were concrete stained a dark rusty red color. There were mismatched rugs tossed about here and there, no symetry or design was involved in the building and decorating of this place. There were doors every five feet or so on each side of the hallway. The doors were dark stained wood with old looking knobs covered with intricate designs; Each door had a different set of symbols engraved on them. Some had numbers or roman numerals and others had english letters while still others had unrecognizable symbols on them; none of the doors had a set of one type of symbol like no door had all letter or all numbers, they had maybe one number, one letter, and one other symbol. Finally she came to the staircase which was very out of place in this exquisitely designed flat. It was made of black painted metal that was peeling in places exposing the raw metal beneath, it wound around a fire house pole, the kind you see the firemen sliding down in the movies. The pole was painted silver and had scuff marks along it showing that people still slid down it instead of taking the stairs.

_Or maybe they don't use it for sliding, maybe they use it for dancing..._ She smiled, trying not to laugh. Just then someone came flying down that very pole, a blur of black landing with an audible _thump_.

_So they do use it for sliding..._ She jumped when she saw the person didn't look a whole lot like a person, on the contrary it was most deffinately not human; nor was it still living.

The creature had a white face and black hair, Isabella was fairly sure it was a male. He was wearing a black cloak that brushed the floor, black jeans, and a black t-shirt. He was barefoot and walked silently towards her; he grinned revealing very, _very_ sharp canines and a hungry look on his face. She gasped and realized she was face to face with a vampire, they were quite nice and polite when fed but when they were hungry (which he appeared to be to an extreme) they were not nice at all. Vampres rarely killed another creature because they loved everyone and everything, they killed only when they or those near them were threatened. Vampires and werewolves had always lived in harmony with eachother, never fighting and going so far as to be lovers. Vampires and werewolves also shared hightened senses and inhuman speed and were one of few species of magical creatures that could sense magic and creatures made by or holding magic. This particular vampire must either think she was a threat to him or the ones who lived here or was incredibly hungry. Either way she didn't intend to stick around to find out and took off running up the stairs.

"_Daaaaaaaaviiiiiiiiid!_" She shrieked. He appeared a the top of the stairs only to be knocked sprawling by a frightened werewolf and a very protective vampire. He groaned and dragged himself to his feet, bringing Isabella with him. She hid behind him and peeked around his arm to locate the vampire that had been chasing her. She spotted him immediately and ducked back behind David just as the vampire lunged at her. All three of them fell to the rooftop in a tangle of limbs. David untangled himself and heard a growl and another shriek; he turned around to find Isabella and the vampire wrestling, neither getting anywhere because they were of equal skill. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"STOP!" David yelled at the tangle of teenagers beside him and was immediately obeyed. He scanned the rooftop for his hat, he picked it up and dusted it off; he set it back on his head at an angle and returned to the now motionless teens.

"Alright, Tyler get off of Isabella and loose the fangs please." Tyler's fangs didn't dissapear but did seem to shrink a bit so they looked like relatively normal teeth. "Now help her up, thank you Tyler." Tyler looked sulkily at David.

"Um... hi... Tyler. I'm Isabella and I really wasn't going to hurt anyone. I was just coming up to say hi to David."

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't gonna hurt you I'm just so fucking bored because I haven't been out for the longest time! David says it's not safe for me to prowl around at night because I might get tricked into joining up with some bad guy." Tyler rolled his cats eyes and snorted. "As if! All I wanted to do was go see my boyfriend, seriously, I haven't seen him in sooo long I'm going crazy!"

"Uh-huh, poor little sex deprived vampire boy. You _really_ need to stop complaining and you _really_, **_really_** need to stop attacking the people that come over just because you're bored. We've lost two gigs already because of you. What if she had been a talent scout or something?"

"I could've told if she was a talent scout..." He gave David a what-the-hell-kinda-question-was-that-you-know-this-already look. "Or something."

"God David, you won't let him see his own _boyfriend!_ What the hell is _that_ about? If a vampire isn't safe to prowl at night you certainly aren't safe to walk around during the day time! Vampires are most active at night, not letting him out is like...like..." Isabella searched for an answer but couldn't find one.

"Like trying to cage a werewolf on the full moon." Tyler supplied, looking at Isabella to see if she had told David about what she was.

"Yeah, like that except worse. Trust me Davy, vampires are lords of the night, they don't need any protection no matter how old they are." Isabella concluded.

"I know, I know, I just don't want him to get hurt, he's a brother to me and I wouldn't want to lose him. That's all." David said, clearly defeated by the combination of explinations and the puppy eyes he was getting from both Isabella and Tyler.

"Thanks David, but I can take care of myself, you know that..." He grinned and winked at his friend. "_Now_ can I go see him pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..." He took a deep breath and look expectantly at David. "Please...?"

"Fine, but be-"

"**_YYEEEEEESSSSSS!_**" The vampire shrieked jumping up and down in an odd victory dance. "YUS! YUS! _YUS_! Woo-_HOO_!" He flung his arms around David's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Two seconds later he was gone. Then he returned just as fast as he left and gave Isabella a thank you kiss on the lips. He made a face afterwards and wiped him mouth off.

"No offence but that was gross. I am all gay I guess, can't do that again..." He shrugged and his face brightened. "Thanks Indigo! I'll tell Daniel about you, he's gonna _love_ you! Bye!" And he was gone yet again. Isabella looked at David who was rubbing the cheek Tyler had kissed vigorously.

"Indigo?" She looked at him questioningly. "He meant me didn't he?"

Yeah," David replied. "He always, or almost always renames people. He says they aren't using their true names so he gives them their true names, the name that really describes them. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I read that somewhere, some book about vampires or something..." She lied before she realized she was lying, it just came so naturally to her giving her circumstances up Untill she moved in with her Uncle and Sirius. Another boy appeared at the top of the stairs, one she hadn't sensed coming before he got there. His eyes were the almost the same golden color as hers. He gazed cooly into her eyes as though he were merely evaluating her.

_Greetings fellow curse bearer._ Said a smooth male voice inside her head. She didn't jump because she had learned long ago to expect everything so as never to be caught off guard.

_I'm not sure how to do this, do I just talk in my head and you read my mind? _She replied.

_That is not the correct way to do it, no, you have to figure out how to mind speak on your own though; there is no correct way to describe it so for now I will read your mind._

"Luke, this is-"

"Indigo. I know." He smiled at her with his eyes before continuing. "I am... Luke and a near cousin to you Indigo, please excuse my fancy language, It is merely the way I greet... _another_." He gave her a meaningful look, respecting her privacy by not letting out her secret.

_You've seen he is as close as a brother with a vampire yet you haven't told him you are a werewolf?_ His eyes laughed at her. _I find it ridiculous but it is your secret and you do not know him very well yet so I cannot hold it against you._ He shook his head and grinned, this time not with his eyes. _Alright, I think I know you well enough to be normal and shit._ He laughed at her shock. _Yes, I am a normal dude, well as normal as a werewolf dude can be. I don't waste my time searching for a cure or obsessing over the cycles of the moon, though I must confess I do own a lunar chart. For serious though, I am not going to let being a werewolf take over my life, I see you don't either. Kudos Indy._

_Lucas, how the hell do all of you know my "real" name or whatever? _She asked

_The same way you just called me Lucas, we just know. I assume you mean Tyler and I. _Lucas said.

_That's what David called him but I don't think that was his real name._ She replied.

_What do you think it was then?_ Lucas asked casually, testing her. He had already been surprised that she knew Tyler wasn't his friend's real name because his real name was so hard to find. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to find the correct name for the absent vampire.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" He turned to Lucas and frowned at him. "Luke, what are you doing to her?"

"I am doing nothing, she is trying to find the true name of Tyler." Lucas replied cooly. "I am not Luke either, I already told you, it's Lucas."

"Sorry, Lucas then, I just think it's weird that she is even trying, you said it was really hard for you to find it and you're a werewolf. She's just a witch, you really think she is going to figure-" Isabella cut him off.

"Michael... is it Michael?" Lucas grinned widely and looked absoloutely thrilled.

"Yes it is. I don't know how you figured that out seeing as you don't even know how to mind speak. I am very impressed, do you think I could work with you to hone your skills?"

"Sure I guess." She grinned back at him. "That'd be fun. My Uncle could probably help me at home too. He's a werewolf also." She looked at David shyly. "I'm not "just a witch", I'm a werewolf as well. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I just wasn't sure if I should."

"I figured you were because of your eyes. That's got to be the biggest give away that someone is a werewolf. Like the dark clothes, prowling at night, and fangs are a dead give away for a vampire. It's part of being a magical creature I guess, though it'd be nice if you could blend in with others because it would keep you from a lot of pain and suffering. I do understand mockery, trust me. Maybe not to the extent you guys all do, but I do to some point. Loads of people think I'm gay because I listen to bands like The Pansy Division and Indigo Girls, and _everyone_ thinks I'm a mutt because my ancestors are from pretty much everywhere. And people hate me because I have friends who are "evil,"" He did quotes in the air. ""creatures" and two of which are gay. SO those of them who don't think I myself am gay think I'm some crazy punk rocker who is also a gay and "evil creature" hugger. I could care less but I do sympathise with you guys. And I play punk rock, which is verry rebelious and very _very_ against the rules of society."

"_The Pansy Division?_ Oh my _god!_ You listen to them too! I love them!" She laughed and looked at him. "You have too much in common with me my friend, it's kinda creepy, can't be coincidental..." She winked at him. "the other gay isn't Lucas right? It's someone else yeah?" David nodded in reply.

"Zacky, my brother, and his boyfriend Ryan." Lucas explained. "Both live here, they are currently in the kitchen making lunch, which let me warn you could be dangerous to all of our mental and physical health. When they get anywhere near the kitchen it is best to stay far far away and keep a few extinguishing spells handy whether or not they are in fact using the stove. They both have a bad habbit of setting themselves and other flamable objects on fire. No clue how but they do..." As if on cue a loud crash, a fire alarm, and two males yelling for help was heard all the way on the roof.

"Wands at ready, you too Indigo, we may need your help." Lucas said as he started towards the fire pole. Following both boys Isabella slid down and landed silently.

"Come on, kitchen's this way Indy." David took off running full speed after the male werewolf. They arrived at the kitchen to find complete turmoil. Something in a pan on the stove was burning to the point of flames, the refridgerator door was hanging open, and a cupboard was open with something made of glass was shattered beneath it.

"Oh my god, this is worse than normal." Lucas said to no one in particular. There was smoke clouding the air, the two boys that Isabella guessed were Zacky and Ryan were yelling at each other over the shrill screaming of the fire alarms all over the house. Isabella dove for the sink and grabbed the spray handle turning the water on high; she doused the flames leaving the black remains of what was probably meant to be lunch. She ran over to the stove and turned of the burner as David shouted,

"_Silencio!_" Stopping the shrieking of the fire alarms, leaving the group in ringing silence. The shorter boy with black and blood red hair coughed uncomfortably.

"Well...thanks guys..."

"And girl I've never seen before." Said the taller boy, he had black hair that stuck out in all directions. He nodded his thanks to Isabella, his odd grey eyes slightly unnerving.

"What exactly were you trying to make this time Zacky?" Lucas asked the boy with the black and red hair. Zacky looked at the ground and opened his mouth then though better of it.

"Grilled cheese actually." Said the boy who must be Ryan. His voice was quiet and smooth, he was obviously an american because he didn't sound like the others. "It's my favorite, It's just that I've never made it before. I don't see how it could have possibly went wrong but it did..." He slowly came to a halt. "Right, I think I'll stop talking now, going by the murderous looks I am getting from all sides I will be put on an unfair trial promptly and put on death roe... It was all his fault!" He grabbed Zacky by the shoulders and shoved him towards the others.

"Hey!" Zachy rounded on the taller boy. "You stupid ponce! I swear I'm going to kill you... or even worse..." He glanced at the group behind him before he continued. "No _fun_ for a week." Ryan looked positively traumatized, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"Okay! I'm sorry Zachy, I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't!" David leaned towards Isabella and whispered in her ear.

"This is a reoccuring scene around here so do not be alarmed. They act as if they loathe every inch of the other, make death threats, then are all over each other a half hour later."

"Yes," Lucas agreed. "You will most likely be witnessing explicit content in just a bit, you aren't safe from them anywhere."

"They've done it everywhere, all the bedrooms-" David said.

"The bathrooms-" Lucas continued.

"The kitchen-"

"The backyard-"

"The living room-" David countered.

"They've been in the dining room-"

"And the studio as well-"

"The roof-"

"I belive they've hit the garage as well-"

"What? But my _car _is in there!" Lucas cried, looking thouroughly mortified.

"Yeah, don't mind the arse cheek prints on top there Lukey." Zacky said, pausing in his yelling banter with his lover.

"Arse... Wait... _ON TOP OF MY **CAR**? YOU TWO WERE SHAGGING ON TOP OF MY **CAR**?" _Lucas looked positively livid.

"Well-" Zacky began but was cut off by the murderous look Lucas was giving him.

"My suggestion to you two is run very, very, _very_ fast away from the place you are presently standing in;" Lucas growled at the two boys before suddenly turning to David and Isabella. "And I suggest you two call the police immediately because I am afraid I am about to commit a very brutal murder. Two actually." He rounded back on the two boys who now clutched each other's hand. Both boys looked frightened, both had wide eyes, Ryan's grey and Zacky's electric blue. Lucas lunged and and the two boys split and flew by on both sides of the angry male Were yelling at the tops of their voices. Lucas growled again and spun around, launching himself after them screaming obscenities. Silence once again crashed upon the kitchen.

"In the backyard huh." Isabella said, breaking the ringing silence. David let loose a laugh.

"Yes, in the backyard as well. My point was that they've been everywhere and are not afraid of people seeing them. Therefore you are safe nowhere. But hey, we all get used to it, you will too if you hang about long enough." He shook his head and gave her a lop-sided grin that struck her as slightly shy. Isabella smiled back at him.

"I think I might like to "hang about" for a while, to get to know all of you... you know..." David nodded eagerly.

"I... erm, _we'd_ like that."

"Right then, you'd better show me around then so I don't get lost in this mansion." David did just that.

Remus jumped up when he heard his lover yell. He flew down the stairs to find Sirius kneeling in front of his disk collection, plastic cases strewn all over the ground surrounding the antimagus.

"Padfoot, what is it?"

"That beast of a girl has gone and taken some of my CDs!" He looked up at Remus, a child-like frown on his face. "She's taken my Stranglers disk, The Who, Pansy Division, The Clash, not just any Clash disk either, she stole _London Calling_..." Sirius continued searching his massive CD collection with a rather dejected look on his face. "AUGH! I can't believe this girl! She's gone and taken my Sex Pistols CD! No, _both_ of my Sex Pistols CDs! My god she's a bloody monster! What _else_ am I missing? The Ramones, The Scorpions, Green Day... She's taken every single one of my favourite Cds Rem! She must be stopped before the entire province is music-less! This destruction must be repaired! This crime must be reported! This insanity must be detained! This-"

"Siri," Remus interupted quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. "This isn't a big deal. It is not a crime, it does not signify the end of the universe much less the downfall of the province. Don't worry, I'm sure Isabella is taking very good care of your CDs seeing as she idolizes music just as you do. You two really are so very much alike. She probably just borrowed them for the day or something equally as innocent and non-destructive." He smiled at Sirius reassuringly. "Ha! What am I saying, nothing she does is innocent or non-destructive. She's probably leading a rebellion right now against the ban of music they have at her school." Remus shook his head and gazed out the window as Sirius replaced his multitudes of albums. Sirius finished and sat silently, noting the far-off look on his lover's face that he saw so often lately. He stood and moved to wrap his arms around Remus' chest, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

Well, how was this one? was it worth waiting months for? I didn't think so. I was sick for 3 weeks and then I had to go to a cousin's wedding, my grandparent's funeral (they died in a car crash), then a class mate died and I had to go to his funeral, then a memorial service for my Mum and Dad (it was 2 years onAugust 3) then my neice and nephew were born on the tenth. It's been pretty much insane, I also had to get a new job so I've had no time really to write so I wrote bits and pieces here and there whenever I could. Just so you know I _do_ realize the Sex Pistols probably weren't around when Sirius and Remus were sweet 20-somethings. Now that I think about it The Clash and the Pansy Division probably weren't either but somone along the way decided Sirius was some crazy punk rocker who had wonderful taste in music and that his favorite band was the Sex Pistols. I think whoever that was was a genious because the punker look fits the younger Sirius perfectly! Just a quick side-note, I will sometimes type "arse" because its habbit because I've lived in England my entire life but I will also type "ass" sometimes because I'll realize: _Oh hey Cara, not everyone that reads this is going to be English._ So if you get a bit confused, now you know why my writing is part English and part American. Also because I have a few American friends that won't understand everything I' saying because I use English words. It's funny how we speak the same language yet it's so different. Same with us and Australians or people with really thick accents. We all have different slang and a lot of todays people, not just youth, use a _lot_ of slang. So it's difficult sometimes to talk to someone from another country (even English speaking countries). Wow, I've got an entire novel going here! This is me going off on a tangent again! I'm sorry, it happens constantly! Well, that's all for now. Cheers all!

Cara


	5. Author's Note

I am so terribly sorry it's been years since I've written a thing... I just got stuck and busy! But I am currently working on the next chapter, though I'm sure you've all lost interest by now!  
Again I am so, so sorry, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! 

I'm also going to be starting a new piece too, I haven't decided what about though. If any of you have any requests I'd be glad to consider them. :

Well love to you all! hope you had a happy Christmas and as fun of a new year as I did hehe.

Cara [Poet


End file.
